What the balls is this?
by My name does not matter
Summary: Bashurverse and Bodil40 were having the times of their lives in Minecraft building a friendly tavern when suddenly a mysterious portal opened up and sent them into Earthland, the world of Fairy Tail! Follow them in their journey of friendship and humor! (takes place after Edolas arc in Fairy Tail, rated T for swearing!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Bashurverse, or Minecraft.**

* * *

"WHAT THE BALLS IS THIS?!" shouted (or screamed) a certain loud melon. What was happening you may ask? Well, let's just say after Bashurverse built an awesome tavern with Bodil40, a portal had appeared out of nowhere and started to suck them in.

"BODIL, DO SOMETHING!" screamed Bashur.

"I can't! I can't move!" shouted Bodil.

"NOT TODAAAAAAY!", screamed Bashur as he and Bodil were sucked in the mysterious portal.

* * *

**Well that's it for the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, Bashurverse, Bodil40, or Minecraft.**

* * *

In the town of Magnolia, there was a guild well known for its destructive behaviour. This guild was known as Fairy Tail, considered the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. As usual, the guild started to have a crazy brawl. A young blond girl around 17 sat at the bar. She was known as Lucy Heartfillia, Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit mage. She sighed at the crazy antics of the guild.

"It never changes, does it?" she said.

"It never does, but the nature of our guild is what makes Fairy Tail so fun. Don't you agree?", stated former S-Class mage, Mirajane Strauss. 'Well she does have a point', thought Lucy.

"What did you just call me, perverted ice stripper!", shouted Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander. Natsu was known for his pink hair, scarf, and Fire Dragon Slaying magic taught to him by his dragon foster parent, Igneel

."Didn't you hear what I called you flame brain!? I called you an idiot!",shouted back Gray Fullbuster, known for his stripping habit and Ice-Make magic.

"Are you two fighting again?",said a certain red-haired mage, known as Erza Scarlet. She was considered the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail, an S-Class mage, and known for her stern and scary behaviour. Despite this she cared deeply for her nakama.

"N-no Erza! We're being best friends right, Gray!?",Natsu fearfully stated."R-right!",said Gray. Before Erza could respond however, a high-pitched scream was heard above Fairy Tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hang on Bash!"

CRASH!

On the floor laid two rather bizarre people who looked rather blocky. One like a man in a melon costume while the other was wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Um, where the balls are we?",asked the melon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 3 guys! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Minecraft, Bashurverse, Bodil40, or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Where the balls are we?" asked Bashur again.

He then looked around and saw the place that he and Bodil were in was not Minecraft.

"BODIL! WAKE UP!" screamed Bashur as he continuously kept on shaking Bodil who was unconscious from the fall.

''Bashur, what is it?" said Bodil as he woke up.

"WE'RE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD!" loudly screamed Bashur. The members of Fairy Tail winced from the loud volume of the scream, particularly the dragon slayers of the guild.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling us who you are?" asked Makarov Dreyar master of Fairy Tail.

Bashur and Bodil looked at him for a second of silence until Bashur said

"Look Bodil! It's a dwarf!"

Makarov fell down anime style. He then got back up and said,

"I think we may need to have a talk in my office."

"Okay. Come on Bashur, let's go."

"Kay Boatdil.", said Bashur which resulted in Bodil laughing his famous laugh.

* * *

"Who do you think those people were?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but do you think they might have come from Edolas?" asked Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer.

"I don't remember seeing anyone that blocky during my time in Edolas." said Lisanna Strauss.

"I don't care who they are, but they must be strong! I wanna fight them!" Natsu proudly stated.

"Aye sir!" said Happy, a blue exceed companion of Natsu.

"Natsu, you know it's not nice to fight guests in the guild." stated Lucy, while sweatdropping.

"Give it up Lucy, that idiot won't listen to anyone.", said Gray.

"What'd you just call me you perverted popsicle?!" Natsu shouted.

"I called you an idiot! What are you deaf or something!?" Gray retorted while he and Natsu butted their heads against each other.

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza questioned with a scary tone.

Suddenly the door to the master's office and out came running the blocky man with the suit and glasses who shouted "HARDCORE PARKOUR" while jumping over the second floor railings and landing on the first floor safely. The other person who was the melon did the same only to end screaming halfway through his statement as he face planted. The master followed out only to end up sighing at their antics. He cleared his throat and said,

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet our two new members of the guild!"

"Hello guys! I'm Bodil40 and the melon guy here is Bashurverse!" said the man now identified as Bodil.

"What?! No! Bodil, I wanted to introduce myself you whore!" shouted the melon now identified as Bashur.

Bodil only ended laughing at Bashur's insult even as they both ended up in a fist fight which led to a daily brawl in Fairy Tail.'Who knew that another daily brawl would be caused by our newest members', thought Makarov. He sighed as he went up to his office to deal with the paperwork given to him by the Magic Council.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 guys! I'm really sorry for not updating this story in a month! Let's just say I tend to get lazy... :\. BTW there's a poll on my profile for people to vote!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Minecraft, the youtubers, or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"FIGHT ME!"

As soon as the brawl had subsided, Bashur and Bodil had been approached by a certain pink haired dragon slayer and his flying blue cat.

"What if we don't wanna fight?" asked Bodil.

"Yeah, Pinky. What if we don't wanna fight?" responded Bashur.

Natsu seemed angered by the comment as he shouted

"IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON!"

"What are you talking about?! Salmon is a fish, not a color!" retorted Bashur.

"RAAAAHHHH, THAT'S IT!" yelled Natsu as he burst into flames.

"Woah, looks like Natsu and the newbies are gonna duke it out!" stated Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's top drinker and known for her Card Magic, as she chugged down a barrel of beer.

As Natsu charged towards Bashur and Bodil, Bodil stacked two wooden planks on top of each other in front of him and Bashur. He quickly used a water bucket in front of his pillar right before Natsu rammed into it and accidentally extinguished his flames. Bodil quickly went around and hit Natsu with a level five enchantment stick and watched as he went flying across the guild hall.

"Looks like we win!" stated Bodil.

"Hell yeah, we did!" proudly said Bashur.

"Um, wasn't Bodil the one who hit Natsu though?" shyly asked Wendy.

"Well, you see Wendy, us Minecrafters have one thing in common. It's mine-", said Bashur.

"And craft!" finished Bodil.

"In a nutshell, I would've done the same thing Bodil did." stated Bashur.

"Oh, I see!" said Wendy.

* * *

**That's it for today! Feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is allowed. Flames shall be eaten by Natsu.**


	5. Chapter 4: Trolling!

**Here's chapter 5! Expect trolling by Bodil, teehee! I do not own Fairy Tail, the youtubers, or Minecraft!**

* * *

Trolling Attempt #1

"Bashur you do you have the camera recording?" whispered Bodil.

"Yeah, I do, now shut up!" whispered Bashur.

Bodil waited until he heard Natsu and Gray's voice near the guild doors. As soon the door opened, Bodil pushed down a mass of tnt carts down the stairs of rails he had made.

KABOOM!

As soon as the smoke had cleared, he saw that who the tnt carts hit was not Natsu or Gray but Erza as she stood their coughing and was covered in gunpowder. Unfortunately, the tnt carts had also destroyed Erza's strawberry cake. Destroyed strawberry cake, meant very angry Erza.

"Bashur, Bodil, did you two do this?" she asked in a very menacing tone.

"Um, yes?" Bashur wearily asked.

Erza instantly requipped dual swords as she screamed,

"PREPARE YOURSELVES YOU FOOLS!"

Bashur and Bodil quickly splashed potions of swiftness on each other and quickly ran away while Bodil laughed and Bashur screaming,

"IT WAS WORTH IT! TOTALLY WORTH IT!"

* * *

"It better not be Erza this time, you whore.", said Bashur to Bodil as they were preparing another troll.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it isn't." responded Bodil.

"Hey Natsu, Gray, can you two come over here?" asked Bodil.

"Yeah, what do you need? And why is squinty eyes here?" asked Gray.

"What did you call me, droopy eyes?!" angrily asked Natsu.

"Can you two just stand right there?" asked Bashur.

"Yep right there and perfect." said Bashur as he and Bodil walked off two pressure plates Natsu and Gray had not seen.

Natsu and Gray were confused until they fell into a hole with cobwebs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Bodil

"Sticky pistons are the best!" said Bashur.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5! I'd also like to thank alex, Libby8980, Matchmakingdove1028, JasonFanfics, and xfoxgamerx for taking the time to review, favorite, or follow my story. Also thank you alex for the idea of Bodil trolling the guild members! BTW, fans, there is a poll to vote on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 has arrived! Sorry Libby8980, for spelling your username wrong, please don't kill me... :(. I do not own Minecraft, the youtubers, or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"So you guys take job requests in the guild to make a living? That's pretty hardcore.", said Bodil as he munched on his pork chop.

"So Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, Wendy's a sky dragon slayer, Erza's basically a weapon mage, you're a celestial mage, and Gray's an ice mage. Ugh! Learning about these different types of magic is hurting my brain!" whined Bashur as he was conversing with Lucy about magic in Earthland.

"If you have a brain.", pointed out Bodil.

"Yeah, if I have a brain.", mumbled Bashur. Suddenly he had realized what Bodil had just said and shouted,

"HEY! Just because I'm a melon doesn't mean I don't have a brain, you whore!" as Bodil laughed his a** off.

"Now that I think about it, do you guys use magic in your world?" asked Lucy.

"We have splash potions and enchantments if that's what you're talking about.", responded Bashur.

"Like a potion of harming.", stated Bodil as he threw one at Bashur.

"OW! What the balls du-"

"And fire aspect.", cut off Bodil as he pulled out a diamond sword with fire aspect and hit Bashur with it.

"AAH! I'M ON FIRE!" screamed Bashur as he ran in circles flailing his arms.

"And knock back.", Bodil finished as he hit Bashur with a knock back stick who went flying across the guild hall.

"Luce! We're taking a mission tomorrow! We have to take out a pack of forest vulcans! Wanna come with us?" cheerfully asked Natsu.

"Sure!" replied Lucy.

"Oi! Bodil and Bashur, wanna come also?" asked Natsu.

"Okay." answered Bodil.

"What's the reward?" weakily asked Bashur.

"100,000 jewels."

"F*CK YEAH! Count me in!" shouted a suddenly revived Bashur.

"Hey Lucy, why does Natsu call you Luce?" curiously asked Bodil.

"Oh, it's a nickname he gave me."

"He gave you a nickname?" joined Bashur.

"They liiiiiiiike each other!" teased Bashur, Bodil, and Happy who had joined in the conversation.

"What?! No, we're just friends, only friends!" said Lucy who was blushing fiercely.

"Look! She's even blushing!" stated Bashur.

"Lucy kick!" she shouted as she Lucy kicked all three of them.

* * *

**Bashur and Bodil are gonna start their first mission tomorrow! Let's pray nothing goes wrong. We know how destructive Natsu, Erza, and Gray are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My school year ended today! Now I'll have more time to work on my stories during the summer.**

**Current poll results:**

**Yes: 1**

**No: 0**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Minecraft, or the youtubers.**

* * *

"Time to slay some monkeys!" stated Bashur as he and Bodil walked through Magnolia to get to the train station to meet up with the others.

"Looks like we're almost here!" said Bodil. As they neared the train station, they noticed that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were there. As usual, Natsu and Gray were arguing over something. However, Erza was nowhere in sight.

"Sup, guys. Where the balls is Erza?" greeted Bashur.

"She's probably packing a lot of luggage again.", answered Lucy.

"Am I late?" Erza asked as she arrived.

"Finally, you're here.", Bashur complained. As Bashur looked behind Erza, his eyes (or 3d glasse) widened.

"Holy sh*t that's a lot of luggage!" he shouted. Lucy was definitely right about Erza packing a lot of luggage. He swore that he even saw costumes in there!

"Come on guys, let's go on the train so we can slay perverted over-sized gorillas.", reminded Bodil.

"HAHAHAHA! Perverted over-sized gorillas!" Bashur laughed.

Natsu's face then became green at the mention of trains.

"Do we really have to go on the train?" complained Natsu.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bodil.

"Well you see, since Natsu's a dragon slayer, he get motion sickness.", answered Lucy.

"Well that sucks.", said Bashur.

The train then arrived. The group walked in the train, with the exception of Natsu who had to be dragged in by Bashur.

"So where are gonna head for the mission?" asked Bodil.

"We'll be heading for Balsam Village. Apparently, they've been having problems with forest vulcans." answered Erza as she ate strawberry cake.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you guys better not destroy anything and cost us some of our reward money. OR ELSE I'LL EAT MY OWN CHILDREN! OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!" threatened Bashur as he ate his melon children.

The entire group sweatdropped (with the exception of Bodil who was laughing and Natsu who was unconscious from motion sickness) at his antics.

_"Passengers, we have arrived at Balsam Village.", _the microphone said.

"YEAH! LET'S GO KILL SOME MONKEYS!" chanted the melon and Bodil as they sped out the train doors without waiting for the others to catch up and without knowing the town.

"Baka.", sighed Erza.

* * *

**10 minutes later-**

After Team Natsu had found Bashur and Bodil, (in which Erza had taken the courtesy of punishing them herself) the group headed to the mayor's office.

"Ah, you must be the Fairy Tail mages who requested this mission, I presume?" asked the mayor.

"Yes, we are.", answered Erza.

"Well, you see, the reason why I have requested any mage too slay the vulcans because they have been constantly raiding our town. Please, just do anything you can to stop them.", the mayor cried out.

"We will do anything we can.", replied Erza as she and the group headed towards Balsam Forest.

* * *

"Kill some monkeys! Kill some monkeys!" chanted Bashur and Bodil darkly in unison as they walked to Balsam Forest.

"Let's tear off their hides!" sang Bodil.

"As we skin them alive!" finished Bashur.

"Kill some monkeys! Kill some mon- BLAH!" they chanted once again before Erza smashed their heads together.

"Ow.", groaned Bashur as he rubbed his head.

"That's enough, you fools. You're making a scene.", Erza said.

"Guys, I think we're here now.", said Lucy. As the group walked into the forest, a rustling of leaves was heard above.

"Um, guys I think they're here now.", stated Natsu in which his statement was correct, as at least around 50 vulcans dropped down from the canopy of leaves.

"Time to kick some monkey ass, mothef*cker!" shouted Bashur as he pulled out a bow and arrow.

Bodil chuckled darkly as he pulled out a diamond sword, flint and steel, and some tnt. Lucy then pulled out a golden key and her whip as she chanted,

**"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" **as a young woman in a maid outfit with chains around her wrists appeared.

"Punishment, Princess?" asked Virgo.

"No, not that! Help us take down these vulcans." Lucy requested as she got ready to fight.

"As you wish Princess.", replied Virgo as she quickly started to tunnel holes in which some vulcans had fallen into.

**"Requip!" **said Erza as golden light surrounded her. She then reappeared in armor with silver wings and feather-shaped plates.

**"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" **she shouted.

"Time to fight! I'm fired up!" shouted Natsu as flames surrounded his fist.

**"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" **he shouted as he punched a vulcan in the face.

**"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" **shouted Gray as he created a cannon out of ice and shot it at a vulcan.

"Oi flame brain! Whoever takes out more vulcans is stronger!" Gray shouted to Natsu.

"You're on perverted popsicle! And where are the h*ll are your clothes?" replied Natsu.

"Oh cr*p!" said Gray as his clothes were missing leaving him only in his boxers.

"Oooh! Kitty!" said a vulcan as it tried to grab Happy. Happy then flew up, causing the vulcan to crash into another.

"Just because I'm a cat, doesn't mean I'm weak, you know!" the blue cat replied.

Bodil slashed at a vulcan and dodged another and started to climb up a tree with six vulcans on his trail. Bodil made sure he climbed high enough from the climbing vulcans, then placed tnt on the tree and then ignited it with his flint and steel as he jumped off the tree.

"Timber!" he shouted as the tnt dropped down and exploded onto the vulcans taking down the tree along with it.

"Legolas!" stated Bashur as he shot an arrow directly into a vulcan's brain.

A vulcan's hand then grabbed Bashur. Bashur screamed as he tried to break out of the grip, but his efforts were futile. He noticed that this vulcan, unlike all the other ones had a crown. He realized that this must've been the leader of the pack.

"Oooh! Me want to eat melon!" it said as it opened it's jaws.

"Wait! Don't eat me! I'm not ripe yet! HELP ME! A KING KONG WANNABE WANTS TO EAT ME!" screamed the melon. Fortunately, Bashur was able to get one of his arms free and before he was placed in the jaws of the vulcan, he quickly set the vulcan's mouth on fire with a flint and steel. The vulcan then dropped Bashur as it tried to put the flames out in its mouth. Bashur then pulled potions of harming and rapidly threw them at the vulcan as he shouted,

"DIEDIEDIEDIE!"

The vulcan then dropped dead as it fell to the ground with a thud. As Bashur looked at the rest of his teammates who had taken down the rest of the vulcans, he noticed that a portion of the forest had been destroyed mostly by Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"I swear if that we don't get all of the reward money, I'm gonna be reeaaaal maaaad!" pouted Bashur.

* * *

Fortunately, the mayor had given them the 100,000 jewels reward, saying that the part of the forest destroyed could be replanted. Night had then come and the group decided to stay at the inn in the town.

"Hey, flame brain, remember we had a pillow fight the first time we were here?" reminded Gray.

"Oh, yeah, and we argued over who won.", replied Natsu.

"How about we have a rematch?" asked Gray as he grabbed a pillow.

"You're on stripper!"

"I think I'm gonna stay out of this.", said Lucy, remembering when she had joined the pillow fight. It had not gone well for her.

"It'll be nice to get in a pillow fight.", said Erza as she threw two pillows at the dragon slayer and ice stripper.

"H*ll yeah! You can count me i-BLAH!" shouted Bashur as he was hit by a pillow.

"Hahaha!" laughed Bodil as he joined in the fray.

Needless to say, the residents in the town did not get to sleep well that night.

* * *

**That ends chapter 7! This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story, around 1,416 words. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just so you know, the poll ends until we reach the Grand Magic Games arc.**

**Current Poll Results:**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 0**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 has arrived! Just so you know, Libby8980, GMG is short for Grand Magic Games.**

* * *

As soon as the team had arrived back from their mission the next day, Natsu and Gray had sped off to the request board. Surprisingly, almost all of the members of the guild were at the request board quickly taking requests and getting them approved with the exception of the S-Class mages, Gildarts, Mirajane, and Erza. The newer members were confused by this.

"What the balls is going on?" asked Bashur.

"You'll find out tomorrow.", replied Erza.

* * *

**The next day-**

At the guild, many of the guild members gathered around the stage with ex. Makarov and the S-Class mages stood on the stage.

"I heard the master has an important announcement!" said Wendy.

"I'm not interested.", replied Carla.

"Whatever it is though, it must have something to do with why almost everyone was working their *sses off yesterday. I really need to know what this is about!" complained Bashur.

"Don't worry, Bash, we'll find out now.", reassured Bodil.

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam!" announced Makarov.

"So that's what it's all about.", said Bodil.

"The balls!? Seriously?! If only we knew about this sooner then we could've become candidates!" cried Bashur.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is the holy ground for our guild. Each of your powers, hearts, and souls, I have judged them all this past year! There will be eight participants! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser! Elfman Strauss! Cana Alberona! Freed Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder! This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves! As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules." he announced.

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation.", Mira announced. At the mention of partners, Bashur's eyes sparkled.

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner up with S-Class mages.", Erza announced.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time Erza will be blocking your progress.," Makarov continued.

"HIIIEEE?!" shrieked the guild.

"I'll also help to get in your way!" Mira cheerfully stated.

"HIIIEEE?!" they shrieked again.

"No complaining! All S-Class wizards have gone through the same path...", said Gildarts.

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. That is all!", Makarov said.

* * *

"Man, the participants already got partners. I wanted to see what is was like to go on the S-Class exam.", Bashur said as he and Bodil walked to their blocky home through the night.

"There's another way we can go. We can secretly follow them when they're heading to the island.", offered Bodil.

"That's a pretty good idea. But we'll need potions of invisibility.", agreed Bashur.

* * *

**One week later-**

Bashur and Bodil had gone to Hargeon Port before the participants, S-Class mages, and Master Makarov had arrived. As soon as the group for the S-Class exams had arrived and set sail on their ship from the harbor, Bashur and Bodil waited a few minutes and eventually followed, with the ship still in sight, with their boats. And so, the duo set onwards to Tenroujima.

* * *

**Now, we begin the Tenrou Island arc. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review!**

**Current Poll Results:**

**Yes: 4**

**No: 0**


End file.
